New Feelings
by Harlequin Marionette
Summary: Finn and Flame Princess have been dating for 6 years, and Finn just found out that Marceline has a new boyfriend. He seems suspicious, and he will do anything to find out more about this mysterious man. It causes tension and problems between everyone, and when Finn finds out who he is, will it destroy Marceline and Finn's friendship, as well as his relationship with Flame Princess?
1. There's This New Guy

Finn was going to see his 6-year girlfriend, Flame Princess, for their date tonight. He was taking her to a fancy restaurant that Princess Bubblegum had told him about. Finn was wearing the suit he had worn in the haunted mansion where Jake had pranked him. Again. It was kind of small, but Jake said he looked "Math, man! You're a real head-turner!" Then again, Jake had said the same thing about the Lute Suit…He then realized he was in front of Flame Princess' door.

He called out to his girlfriend. "Hey, Flame Princess, you ready for our date?" He called. The Princess stuck her flaming head out the window. "Hey babe!" She stuck out her tongue playfully. "Be right there!" She called, and in an instant she was standing in the flaming doorway. He could smell her scented candles clinging to her burning form. "Hey cutie." She winked at him, and Finn blushed. He looked at his girlfriend. Both of them were nineteen.

She wore a long, tight-fitting scarlet down that melted to the floor. It cut off at the mid-thigh, exposing one of her flaming legs, and her orange flats. Her bright red hair was tamed, dipping down to her ankles, and it flamed up. She had red gem earrings, and wore red lipstick. Finn gaped at her. "Wow… Flame Princess… you look… Mathe- beautiful! I mean beautiful!" He said, a blush covering his whole face. "Thanks. You look pretty cute yourself." She said, teasing her boyfriend. "Ready to go?" He asked. She nodded.

He pulled an oven mitt out of his pocket and held her hand. It scorched the mitt, but it settled down after she dimmed her flame a little. They walked to the Candy Kingdom, chatting and laughing. By the time they were at the restaurant, both of them were hungry and happy. Before they entered the restaurant, he looked into Flame Princess' eyes. They were black, like coal, but had a spark in them that reassured Finn that this was going to be better than the many other catastrophic dates he'd taken her on.

They entered the restaurant. It was totally flame proofed, thanks to Flambo. "Finn! This is amazing!" She said, gasping at the blue furniture. It was the best restaurant in Ooo, after all. And they were not the only people there. There were two candy couples (Grape Popsicle Guy and ChocoBerry, and Lollipop Girl and Ice Cream Guy) and Marceline was there. With some guy Finn didn't recognize.

He took a long look at Marceline. She wore a black cocktail dress, and red lipstick. She wore black high heels with a little red design. She was sucking the red out of a bowl of strawberries that the boy was feeding her. They were giggling, and Finn couldn't help but blush. Flame Princess frowned at him. "Hello? Finn? Back to our DATE?" She stressed, and Finn snapped back to reality. He adjusted his (awesome) hat, and they were seated at a table.

He handed her a menu, and Finn saw the waiter checking her out. "Hey! Get outta here! She's MY girlfriend!" He shouted at the waiter, and the waiter hustled to go get some appetizers. "Finn… everything here's awfully expensive. Are you sure this is okay?" She asked, looking at the overpriced menu. "Yeah. The owner owes me favor. Ice King was freezing the sushi bar so I kicked his butt." He smiled proudly, and Flame Princess giggled. The waiter returned with a bowl of strawberries. He placed them at the table, and the waiter asked, "What would you like, Sir Finn and Miss Flame Princess?" Finn replied, "I'll have the country fried steak," Flame Princess smiled, saying, "I'll have the lobster." The waiter smiled, and, not before raising his eyebrow at the Princess, who rolled her eyes and let her flame grow brighter in annoyance.

Finn grew mad at the waiter and grumbled, "Go!" The waiter rushed away to go get their meals. Flame Princess leaned on the table and looked seductively at her long-term boyfriend. "Hey, while we wait, let's play a little game." She said, twirling her flame hair. "Sure, sweetie. What's the game?" He smiled back at her, his toothy grin as uneven as always. "So. We each grab one side of a strawberry with our teeth. We have to eat the whole strawberry without touching the other's lips." She smiled, putting a strawberry delicately in her teeth. It didn't burn (because **everything** was fireproofed) and Finn bit the other side of the strawberry. They each bit the strawberry until her lips were so close to his, he couldn't bear it!

He bit the rest of the strawberry, and kissed his girlfriend passionately. She hesitated for a moment, and then kissed him back. Within minutes, they were both panting heavily, trying to catch a breath of air. They were about to continue their fun little game, only without the strawberries, when the (**ahem)** annoying waiter returned with a lobster and some country fried steak. "Enjoy." He said, and kissing the lady's hand. "GO!" Finn practically screamed. The waiter scoffed, but left reluctantly. They enjoyed their food, and were about to leave when Finn overheard something.

"Mar-Mar! You are SO funny!" Said the boy, and Marceline laughed. Mar-Mar? The nickname made Finn shiver. One name popped into his mind. Ash.

But the boy didn't look like Ash. He had the same grey skin, and pointed ears, but his hair was brown and spiked up. He wore different clothes, but his obnoxious voice was the same. Finn growled. "Excuse me, Princess." He stiffly walked over to the boy. "Hi, Marcy! Who's… this?" He growled, squinting at the boy. He seemed much older than Finn… about Marceline's age. "Hey hero. This is my boyfriend, Dustin. Dusty, meet Finn." She smiled, showing off her pearly white fangs.

"Hey Dustin." He grimaced at the mysterious boy. "Hey Finn." The awkwardly shook hands, and Dustin whispered in his ear. "Leave my Mar-Mar alone." Then put an arm around Marceline's waist. She smiled and planted a kiss on Dustin's cheek. "See you later, Finn!" She smiled. Finn hadn't seen her this happy since… ever. He blushed. Flame Princess was getting really annoyed now. Finn walked over to her and put his arm around her protectively. She pushed him away. "Finn, what was that all about?" She growled, glowing much brighter. "Nothing, I'm just suspicious of Marceline's new boyfriend." Flame Princess was really mad, now. "Just take me home." She growled menacingly. Finn put the over mitt back on his hand, but she avoided him the whole way.

"Goodnight, babe." He planted a kiss on her cheek." Flame Princess blushed. "Tee he. Goodnight, babe. Let's go on another date tomorrow. Meet me at my place at ten AM." She giggled and gave her boyfriend a goodbye hug. He squeezed her tightly. "See you tomorrow." He smiled, dripping sweat onto the too-small suit. After Flame Princess was safely inside her house, Finn ran all the way back home.

Jake and Lady Rainicorn were there, sipping herbal tea and playing BMO. "Lady! You're too good at this! At least I know I'm better in Card Wars." He mumbled, and Lady rolled her eyes. She said something in Korean, and Jake blushed. "Okay. Go on home, sugar. I'll see you tomorrow!" He smiled, kissing his girlfriend. She waved bye to Finn and flew out the door. Jake excitedly ran to Finn. "DUDE! I've got some important junk to tell you!" The dog was twisting himself into a knot he was so excited. "What is it bro?" Finn asked, confused. "I'm going to ask L.R. to marry me!" He squealed, pulling a leather box out of his yellow skin.

The ring was very pretty. It was gold and shaped like a heart. It was diamond-encrusted with a rainbow gleam as it glinted in the sun. "Whoa, man! Where'd you get this?" Jake beamed, and said, "I won the favor of the Party God again and used my wish on this!" He said. Finn gaped at it in awe. "Wow, man! That's so math!" Jake beamed. "I know bro! But, oh… just listen. I'm moving in with Lady." Finn's jaw dropped. "What?" Jake sighed. "I hope you understand. Just… I'm going to have rainbow pupsters soon… and I want to be able to do that with my Lady." He sighed. "I'm going to go… get some purple whatever juice…" He mumbled, stretching out the window.

Finn flopped over on the couch. He slept there that night, and Jake didn't return home. He awoke to a knock on the door. The human reluctantly pulled himself up and answered the door. It was his girlfriend. And she was flaming mad. "Finn, we need to talk." She growled at him, her flames charring the grass below and causing sweat to drip off his face. "What's up, Flame P?" He asked nonchalantly, and she stormed into the tree house. "What's going on with you and Marceline?" She asked menacingly. "Nothing! Seriously!" He said, wiping sweat off his brow.

"Why would you think that?" He asked, surprised by her jealous behavior. "You were fussing over her on our date last night." The fiery princess growled, her flaming hair licking the ceiling. "Calm down, sweetheart. I promise nothing's going on with Marcy and I." He smiled, and put on an oven mitt that was randomly lying around. He held his girlfriend's lava hands. "Just look into my eyes and know that everything is okay." He smiled, and Flame Princess softened her glow. "Okay. Just promise you'll stop seeing her. We ARE going out." She frowned. Finn furrowed his brow. "But Marcy's my friend, FP. There's nothing between us." The Flame behind her eyes burned angrily and Finn knew it was foolish to push her any farther.

"Okay, FP. Fine." He sighed in defeat. The Princess smiled contentedly and hugged him. "You're MY prince, Finn. Don't you ever forget that."

"I'm going to need to take a rain check on our date today. Dad needs me in the Fire Kingdom. He needs me to help him get ready for the Grand Meeting of Ooo royalty." She sighed. "I wish we could go." Finn smiled. "No probs. I'll hand here with Jake and play BMO." He smiled. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled, and planted a kiss on his cheek. She transformed into a trail of flame and slithered out the door. As soon as she was no longer in sight, he ran to Marceline's house.


	2. Jealousy and Heartbreaks

**What's up mah homies? I forgot to add it earlier, but this is a request by BossKing109. Really awesome work, check out the writing he's done. I highly recommend it to you guys. I'm still up for requests, just PM me!**

Finn ran to the light purple house in a dark cave surrounded by water. He knocked loudly on the door, and an unusually happy Marceline answered the door. "Hi Marcy!" Finn said, and Marceline smiled, her fangs flashing off some unseen light. "Hey Finn. What's up?" She asked, and gestured him into the house. "Can you tell me about this Dennis guy?" Marceline rolled her eyes. "His name is Dustin." Finn waved it off. "Yeah, whatever. Can you tell me about him?" Marceline picked up her axe bass and began to levitate. "Sure… I guess… His name is Dustin… He's really sweet… he lives in this weird old house next to an ugly old shack…" Finn thought back into his thirteen-year-old memories. Wasn't that where Ash used to live? No. This couldn't possible be the same guy. There was no way…

"Isn't that where ASH used to live?" He asked suspiciously. Marceline's expression hardened at the mention of his name. "Listen, human. Ash was a stupid psycho jerk who ruined my life. He gave away the things most precious to me. I've finally found someone I can trust, and you are going to ruin it for me just because of your stupid jealousy, so get out of my house and don't ever say that name again." The Vampire Queen growled, and Finn ran out of her purple house, terrified by her menacing behavior.

Inside the house, Marceline strummed a song she remembered her and Ash used to sing together. He sucked at singing. She thought that maybe… maybe Finn was right. No. She wouldn't-she couldn't think that. Ash had left after she'd beat him up with the help of Finn and Jake… he couldn't possibly want her back. A memory overcame her. It was the one and only concert they performed together in. The Fire Kingdom Concert.

"Marceline, you're my vampire queen

Sometimes you're pretty mean

But that's okay because you're mine

And forever you will be."

She hummed, and memories of the abusive jerk flooded back to her. Soft tears leaked out of her red eyes as she thought of the one thing she loved more than anything. Hambo. She put down the axe bass and flew up to her room. She only had one picture of when she was younger. She held Hambo, torn and tattered, on her back. The memory came back to her quickly.

A young Marceline and her mother lived out in the countryside, far away from the cities, where people couldn't find them. Marceline had never known anyone other than her teddy and mother. She was four years old when the war started. It was a huge nuclear war that destroyed everything. They lived near Metropolis, a city built to be a haven for those who entered. It was the first place to be destroyed. Marceline could still hear those screams. They haunted her nightmares. She heard horrible sounds, sounds that no child should ever hear. All she saw was blood. And tears. And bombs. And explosions. That was all she knew. But, aside from the war around them, she and her mother lived peacefully.

Marceline was never allowed outside, because of the atom bombs and nuclear missiles exploding ever night and day. The sky was never blue, ash and blood filled the sky, and the clouds were black and filled with glass and poison. They weren't really clouds at all, they were just huge masses of dust and poisonous gases that, if inhaled, would kill a person or any other non-immortal race in a matter of seconds.

It was September 25th, 3037 when one simple mistake sealed the fate of the innocent four-year-old girl. In the dead of night, when her mother was sleeping, little Marcy snuck out the door with her only friend. That night it was unusually quiet. No bombs had been dropped all day. She and Hambo went treasure hunting. "Treasure Hunter Hambo! Report in!" She said, and the ripped up teddy bear just stared at her with its stitched smile. "Yes, Agent Socks, we've found the mother load!" Exclaimed the little demon girl into her imaginary walkie-talkie. She climbed on top of a mountain of rubble and items that had been blown here by the force of the atomic bombs. She was climbing down when she saw a big blue helicopter over the city. It dropped something. Somehow, Marcy knew that she had to get away. Now.

She slid down the mountainous heap of trash, getting cut by glass and metal alike. She held tightly to Hambo, and raced back home. Luckily, it wasn't very far. She was a good, fast runner, but she could feel heat on the back of her neck. Little Marcy looked behind her, and saw a huge wall of fire closing in on her. A burning log blocked Marceline's path, and the little girl screamed, terrified. Suddenly, she saw a blue portal open in front of her. Through the burning flame, she saw a figure she'd only seen once before. "D-Daddy?" She whispered, and Hunson grabbed her and pulled her up to him. "I'm sorry, but it's the only way." He whispered to his only daughter. He pulled her neck up to his lips and bit it. Marceline's vision blurred and went black.

Marceline snapped back to reality. She could almost feel the small bear in her hands again. She lay down on the bed and broke down. A note fluttered through her window. She read the note aloud, because no one was around to hear. Finn had left a long time ago. "Come to the bar at seven. Look cute! –Dustin." Marceline chuckled. "At least Dustin's nothing like Ash." She smiled to herself. She dressed herself in the purple dress and stockings with the pink heels (Henchman) and flew out the window.

Finn had been there the whole time, and ran back to the tree house. His girlfriend was there. "Hi Finn. What're YOU up to?" The fiery princess growled. Finn could fell the heat on his face, and it made him sweat. "Um… nothing…" He stuttered. "It's Marceline! I knew there was something between you! What's wrong with me, huh? You don't like me? AM I not good enough for you?" She asked, just like the first time they'd met. "No, listen-" Finn was slapped on the cheek, and he stumbled backwards in surprise. "Don't EVER talk to me again." She growled, and ran outside, back to her house. Finn sank to him knees, sobbing. His life was falling apart.


	3. Red Wine

Finn was left speechless as his now ex girlfriend stomped away furiously. He saw his older brother stretch in through the window. "Jingo jango!" Said the happy dog, which saw his weeping brother. "FINN! FINN! OH MY GROD, MAN! SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES!" The magical dog was literally twisting himself into a knot, he was so excited. "Congrats, man!" Finn smiled, wrapping his bro in a tight hug. "Thanks, man. The wedding is in a week. Neither of us wanted to wait! I've already got it all planned out." The golden-furred dog squealed in delight. "Yeah, bro! I'm so happy! YEEHAW! Wait a sec, bro. What's that on your cheek?" He asked, pointing to the burned slap mark that was swelling on his badly burned face.

"Oh. FP just broke up with me… I think." He shrugged. "I'll be right back. I have to go talk to her." He said, and ran to the mass of burning items that he'd built for his lady. She was replenishing the wood in the fire. "Oh… hi Finn." She said, giving him the cold (not literally) shoulder. "Flame Princess… can we talk?" He asked. He intertwined his fingers into hers; ignoring the searing pain in his hands that stretched up his arms and felt like the white-hot heat of a thousand suns. "Listen… I… I've been feeling something… new. I can't explain it. Oh, glob! It's just whenever I see this Dustin guy, I feel all weird. Like… uncomfortable." Flame Princess hushed him. "That's jealousy, hon." Finn blushed. "No… well, yeah. I guess it is. I mean, whenever I see Marcy, I feel like a different person. Like… myself." He said, gulping down his tears.

"I'm breaking up with you." Flame Princess just looked at him in utter shock. Her coal eyes stared at him in disbelief, and her jaw dropped open. "You're… what?" She whisper-growled. "I… have to… go now." He said, uncertain. The Flame Princess came out of her shock and went totally ballistic. "You… WHAT?!" She screamed, shooting flame out of her fingertips and completely incinerating anything in her path. She then ran into her house to cry and destroy some stuff to make her feel better. Also eat some ice cream…

Finn ran back to the tree house to avoid the wrath of his ex. He locked the door and slid down it in defeat. "Hey bro, how'd it go?" Jake asked, cooking something that smelled absolutely dreadful in the kitchen. "Sick! Quit trying to get me to eat that stuff, glob globbit!" Finn complained playfully. "Come on! Just once?" Jake begged. "No way man, not in this lifetime." Finn snickered, grabbing some old spaghetti from the fridge and heating it up. "I love me my old spaghetti!" Finn sang, diving his fork into the now warm noodles and sauce.

"So… Marceline called earlier. She wants you to come with her to this thing later. To meet this Dennis guy." "IT'S DUSTIN!" He corrected, annoyed. Jake moaned. "Whatever. She said she wanted to go to you with a bar with this Dustin guy and her." Finn smiled to himself. This was his chance. "Okay. I'm going to go and see Marcy now." He shrugged on his backpack and grabbed his sword. He ran out the door, into the bar outside Marceline's cave. It was about a mile and half outside the Candy Kingdom. Finn recognized it easily. They'd slain some peanut monsters here before.

He opened the door and saw his friend. She was wearing some black short-shorts, red rocker boots and a red tanktop. Her hair was half-shaved and she smiled at him. "Hi Finn!" She said, and Dustin growled. Finn walked over to sit next to Marceline. "So… you gonna get anything?" Marceline frowned. "Got anything red?" Dustin ordered a pint of beer; Finn got some purple whatever juice (With a remark of "what a loser… won't even drink…" from guess-who) and Marceline found some red wine on the menu.

"So, what's up, my boys?" She asked, and Finn shrugged. "Nothing, babe." Replied Dustin, attacking her mouth with his. Their forked tongues fought for dominance, and Finn cleared his throat… feeling an uncomfortable wave of emotion. "Oh… sorry Finn." Grumbled Dustin, breaking away from Marceline. "Your wine, madam. Beer, sir. Grape juice, hero." They all sipped their drinks, and made kind of random small talk for a while. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom for a sec." He viciously and passionately kissed Marceline, who smiled blissfully. "Keep those lips warm for me, babe." Marceline blushed and Finn rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't that Dustin guy seem suspicious, Marceline?" Marceline laughed, and almost fell off the barstool. "What are you talking about? You weenie, you're so jealous!" Finn blushed madly. "NO! I'm NOT JEALOUS! I'M WEIRD!" his voice echoed throughout the bar, and Marceline pulled him aside. "I'm gonna get another drink. You want to go home and deal with this jealous biz?" Finn blushed again. "Nah. I'll stay here with you." Marceline shrugged.

Dustin came out of the bathroom a while later, and Marceline was chatting with Finn, a little tipsy from the red wine. "Hey-hic-Finn, I think I should-hic- have one-hic- more," Slurred the Vampire Queen. Finn laughed. "No, no, Marcy, you've had too much to drink." Marceline pouted like a little kid and whined, "Finn!" The boy chuckled. "C'mon milady, let's get you home." Marceline nodded, and Finn helped guide her back to the cave.

He made her some red tea he'd found in her cabinet, and helped her into bed. "Thanks Finn." Smiled the Vampire, and Finn blushed. Before he had time to reply, Marceline brought his head down to hers and kissed him passionately. It was twenty-seven seconds long before he needed to breathe. "Night, Finn." She yawned, and snored softly. "Night." He waved, his blushing form tiptoeing out of the room. He went down the ladder, and was met by Dustin, sitting on the couch, chugging some beer.

"Hey punk." Dustin growled. "You got a thing for my girlfriend?" Finn blushed madly again. "No, I…" Dustin got all up in his face. "Listen, kid. Mar-Mar's my girlfriend, so stay away, you chump." Finn gulped. This wasn't going too well.


	4. Marcy?

"I'm gonna beat you so hard, chump." Growled Dustin, a satisfied/cocky smile on his face. "Hey… Ash." Finn growled in reply. Ash cackled. "Great job, chump. You figured it out. Now stay out of my way and let me have my Mar-Mar." Finn balled his hand into a fist. "As if!" He screamed, punching Ash right in the face. The Wizard was knocked onto the floor, blood leaking onto the floor. "Oh, you'll regret that, chump!" Laughed Ash, picking up Marceline's axe-bass.

He swung the instrument at Finn, and it cut his hat open. His blonde hair leaked like ink onto the floor, and he ripped off his hat. He pulled his sword out of his pack and prepared for battle. Finn and Ash clashed their weapons together until they were outside, sprawled on the ground. Finn had a deep cut in his chest, and Ash was mortally wounded, though he was immortal. Ash shakily stood. "Hehe, chump. Time's running out." Laughed Ash, coughing up blood. Finn looked away, disgusted. He received a vicious kick in the back.

The teenage boy crumpled to the ground, unable to speak or move. The pain was too much. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he was drifting in and out of consciousness. The last thing he heard was an evil laugh, and he gave in to unconsciousness.

Finn was in a dream. He was in a black hole, with Marceline. Except she wasn't quite herself. She was wearing a long white tunic that flowed like white water as she floated above him.

"Hi Finn." She said. Her soft echoing voice rang in his ears. His hair floated around him as though he was underwater. Finn looked at Marceline. "Hi Marcy." He said, his breath taken away. "You have slipped into the 47th death realm, where you are not fully dead, but Glob is contemplating whether you go to Glob-World or the Death." Marceline said. Her voice sounded whimsical and like a fairy's. "Okay."

"So, Finn, would you like to see what's going to happen after you pass?" Finn nodded. Marceline held up a bubble that looked like the memory core from when he and Jake went into her memory. Finn looked into it.

First he saw Jake. He and Lady Rainicorn were playing with their 5 rainbow pupsters. "Lady, I'm going to go… for a while." Jake sniffled. Lady nodded solemnly. Jake stretched into his room and opened a wardrobe. In it was a Finn shrine. It had all the pictures and stuff Finn and Jake held most importantly together. The number one was his hat. Icy teardrops crashed to the floor like bullets as Jake collapsed on the floor in a sobbing heap. "I'll miss you, Finn!" He cried, and one of the rainbow pups entered the room.

"What's wrong, daddy?" She asked innocently. Jake wiped away his tears and forced a smile. "Just saying bye-bye to your uncle Finn." The rainbow pup went over to the shrine and placed a single rose on top of the hat. Jake embraced the pup in a hug, and they cried together.

Tears leaked down Finn's tears as he watched. Next, he saw Princess Bubblegum. She was sitting on her throne with two young children on her lap. They were both pink with black hair. "Now Sugar and Spice, I'm going to tell you a story. It's about Finn the Human, the greatest hero Ooo has ever known. She burst into sugary tears as she told the story. "He saved me from the evil Ice King, the Lich, and hundreds of other dangers, and I…I can't do this!" She ran from the room, the two children falling off her lap. They ran into what looked like her bedroom and grabbed a book. It read "DIARY OF QUEEN BUBBLEGUM". The two children opened the book and lots of pictures fell out. They were of Finn and her when she was young. They were playing, he was saving her from the Ice King, and one of them at Marceline's concert a few years back. The two kids looked through the pictures. "This must be Finn."

Next, Finn saw Ice King. He was with Marceline, which confused Finn a whole lot. She was crying, and he was comforting her. Her tears turned into ice as they hit the floor, making a pattern like rain. Ice King hugged her, and she hugged back. "I got you something, Marceline." He said, sounding much older. Marceline sniffled and wiped her eyes dry. "What?" He held out something to her and she stopped breathing. "Hambo?" She whispered. She clutched the torn and tattered teddy bear to her chest and embraced the Ice King in a tight hug. "Thank you, Simon." She cried, tears soaking his man-dress. He cried onto her, and Finn cried as well. The boy wiped his eyes and the ball went black. "That's the end. Oh! And look, Glob has taken you for your heroic deeds!" Marceline smiled sadly. "Goodbye Finn."

Finn frowned. "What? I'm dead? No! I don't want to go to Glob-World!" He pouted. Marceline was shocked. "What?" Finn screamed, "I DON'T WANT TO GO TO GLOB WORLD!" Marceline looked like she'd been hit with a bullet. "Well, there is another way. You can go back to living, in your current condition, but you're going to have to go through judgment all over again starting here on out." Finn nodded eagerly. "Yes!" Marceline kissed his cheek and he blacked out.

Finn woke up on the ground. His back hurt like heck. He heard Ash and a very female scream. "MARCELINE!" He screamed, and, ignoring any and all pain, charged up to her room. Ahs and Marceline were in there. Ash was beating her. She had a lot of bruises and whip scars. "ASH YOU-!" Finn raised his sword and brought it down on the teenage idiot. There was a bloodcurdling scream, then utter and complete silence. It was broken by the soft whimpers and cries of a little girl.

"Marcy?"


	5. An Unanticipated Quest

Finn looked at the little girl before him. She had short black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. "Marcy? Is that you?" The young girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah, weenie. Stupid psycho-jerk Ash used some kind of youth spell on me." Finn gaped at her. "Ha! Now I'm older than you!" Marceline kicked him in the knee. "OW!" He said, and the pain of his broken back washed back to him. Finn moaned in pain and crumpled to the ground. "Ow… Hey, Marcy, got any pain medicine that could oh, I don't know, heal a broken back?" Marceline shrugged. "Maybe." She floated above him, and went downstairs. Finn heard a couple of clinking glasses, and Marceline floated back upstairs.

Before she could give him the serum, Marceline fell flat on her face. "Ow!" She moaned, rubbing her bloody nose. "Wait a sec, Marceline! Your skin… isn't grey!" Marceline looked down at herself and screamed. "ASH!" The dead man didn't move or respond and Marceline sighed. "I'm glad he's dead." She ran her now peach colored skin through her dark hair. "Marcy… are you… human?" Finn whispered in disbelief. "Yes, Finn. I wasn't born a vampire, my dad turned me so I would survive the Great Mushroom War." Finn moaned again in pain, and tipped his head back. She poured a weird liquid into his mouth.

"AH! So spice!" He said, as the liquid burned like fire down his throat. Finn then felt a cool wave (Not an ocean wave) Of relief. He stood cautiously, and the pain was gone. "Schmowzow!" He said, jumping in the air. Marceline, in turn, grabbed her head and moaned in pain. "Ow!" She fell to the ground, clutching her head in pain. "Marcy? Are you okay?" Marceline moaned, "No, Finn! I'm going to die if you don't turn me back into a vampire in 24 hours. I'm losing my vampire powers and I'm becoming human. We're going to need help." Finn and Marceline said at the same time, "Princess Bubblegum!" "Simon." Finn gaped at her. "What?" "I need to see Simon."

Finn picked the little girl up in his arms and ran to the Ice King. HE was playing video games with Gunter, (Totally losing). "Oh! Hey best friend!" He said, acknowledging Finn. "What's that?" He asked, seeing the little girl. Marceline turned her head. "M…Marceline?" She nodded. "Simon, I'm human. I'm going to die if you don't help me get the antidote in less than 24 hours." Ice King dropped the video game. "Of course I'll help you!" Marceline jumped out of Finn's arms and hugged the Ice King. "Thank you, Simon." He tightly hugged her back. For a split second, Finn saw Simon and the little human girl for who they once were. "Come on! I know someone else who can help!"

Finn let Ice King pick up the little girl, and Finn led them to a house he'd helped build. He saw his girlfriend reading a book outside her house. "Hi Finn!" She said cheerfully. "Hi Flame Princess!" He called cheerfully. "I'm so sorry for dumping you and hurting you." She blushed. "It's okay." Finn replied. "We need your help. Marceline's in danger. She's going to die in less than 24 hours and we need your help to save her. Flame Princess gasped when she saw the young human girl. "Marcy! What happened?" "Finn JUST explained, Princess." Marceline rolled her eyes. "I see you haven't changed. Oh! Finn, I almost forgot! What happened to the Dustin guy?" Finn looked away. "He was hurting Marceline so I… I killed him. I vowed to slay anything that's evil." Flame Princess nodded in understanding. "Okay, so, can you help us, Flame Princess?" She nodded eagerly. "Anything for YOU, Finn." She looked over her newly recruited teammates. "Ice King, Marceline, me, and Flame Princess working together to save the Vampire Queen. This'll be interesting." Said Finn. "Yeah." They all agreed. "So, Marceline, where do we have to go?" Marceline sighed. "Through the Land of Dead Souls, over the Mermaid Ocean, through the Black Widow's castle, and finally to the Night Castle to claim the Blood Rose." She sighed. "It's never going to be easy, is it?" Finn said. "Nope. Let's get going." The now human girl said. "Hey, Marceline, there are corners in your house, right?" Marceline nodded. "Yeah, so?" "We can go see Death and go through the Land of Dead souls." "Oh. I so knew that." Marceline said. They all ran to Marceline's house, and held hands in a corner.

"Now everyone cross your eyes." Finn said, and, with some difficulty, they all managed to. After a couple times, Finn managed to open the portal. "Come on, you guys!" Marceline called after stepping through the portal. They saw a skeletal figure watering a dead flower in a garden.

"Death! We need your help!" Marceline called, running over to him.


	6. Hambo

Death looked up from his flower and saw the little human girl. "Death! It's me, Marceline! We need to go across the Land of Dead Souls!" She huffed, out of breath. "To get stuff from me, you have to beat me in a musical battle." Marceline shrugged. "Bring it on!" She wielded her axe bass, and Death had his drums. "RAHHHHRAHHHHH!" He screamed into a microphone.

"I'm sorry about the urgency, but hurry up and wait.

I'm too long gone to see you, it's far too late.

I've been waiting for a thousand years, through the burning sun,

But your heart means nothing to me, as it's already been won. Oh, oh!"

She sang, enchanting her friends. Even Death was speechless. "Okay, okay. Fine, you win." He touched him temples, and a swirly black portal appeared. "This will transport you to the Land of Dead Souls. Your soul will be sucked out every step you take, and if you take too long it will be mine." Marceline nodded. "Come on, let's go." She stepped into the portal and others followed.

The Land of Dead Souls was dark. The only things that illuminated their path was the glowing of the millions of souls that were moaning and begging for help. One grabbed Flame Princess' ankle, and she was dragged away. "HELP! FINN!" She screamed, but she couldn't touch the souls. The thing that had her captive looked her straight in the eyes, but there was just one problem. It didn't have eyes.

Flame Princess screamed, and the soul pushed a finger to her lips. "Don't scream. It'll only make this more painful." He said, and turned invisible. He slipped through her mouth, and the fire princess screamed in pain, and was met with utter silence. Flame Princess wasn't herself anymore. She'd been possessed. "Flesh! I can feel, I can taste, I ca LIVE again!" Screamed the ghost in pleasure. It ran to Finn, Marceline, and the Ice King, who were searching frantically for the princess. "Flame Princess! Are you okay?" Asked Finn, looking for injuries. He'd heard her scream. "I'm fine, Finn." She replied, but she looked distant. "Offer your soul to me. All of you." She said in a deep, menacing tone.

"What?" Finn squeaked. "OFFER me your SOUL or I will TAKE IT." She screamed, shooting fire out of her fingertips. She aimed one at Finn, but he dodged in the nick of time. Marceline tried to run, but she was held in place by the ghouls that held her. "Help!" She screamed to anyone as the possessed princess loomed over her. Simon ran to her aid. He shot a lightning bolt at the princess, and she stumbled backwards. Simon ripped the girl free of the ghost's grasp, and ran up to Finn. "Take her! I can handle Flame Princess!" He said, practically throwing Marcy at Finn.

"What? You're insane!" Finn cried, holding the little girl. "This is stupid. I can't even defend myself!" Marceline pouted. Finn stroked her hair. "Hush." Marceline slapped his hand away. "Stop treating me like a baby!" Finn quickly pulled his hand back, and they watched the battle go down.

Ice King was in serious trouble. He was being held down by Flame Princess. He was firing lasers everywhere, but he was missing. Then, he shot her. She was encased completely, and a ghoul walked out of her mortal body. "Psh. She's not worth being killed again." Said the ghost, leaving the frozen girl. He disappeared into the sea of other souls, and the ice melted off the Flame Princess. She fell to the ground, unconscious. "Come on, you guys! Help me get her!" Shouted Fin, running to aid his girlfriend. He picked her up princess-style and continued walking. Young Marceline and Ice King followed. For the most part, ghosts or ghouls didn't bother them after that. A couple tried to grab Finn, but he just kicked their undead butts. They found a black portal less than half a yard away! "COME ON YOU GUYS! IT'S RIGHT HERE!" Shouted Finn happily.

Marceline was about to step into the portal, when something else caught her eye. She wandered away from the group to get it.

She saw something that she hadn't seen in years sitting on a pile of broken glass and watches and other random stuff. She climbed the pile, scraping herself up severely, blood staining the glass. She reached out her hands and grabbed what she missed most. "Hambo…" She said, squeezing the bear to her chest. It just stared back at her with its stitched smile, and she ran back to the group. They were looking for her, calling her name.

Simon found her playing with the bear. "You… you found him?" He whispered, ice tears falling to the ground like bullets. Marceline held up the bear. "It… means a lot to me…" She said, blushing. "How about… one of these?" He asked, opening his arms for an embrace. Young Marcy jumped into his arms with Hambo and he carried her back to the group. Finn clapped as soon as they were found. "What's that?" Asked Flame Princess, motioning towards the bear. " "Something I lost a long time ago." Sobbed Marcy, holding the bear.

Finn, Flame Princess, Marcy, and Simon walked through the portal and found themselves before Death. "Darn! I wanted your soul, human boy." Frowned Death. "Oh well." He lifted up his hat and showed a picture of Hambo. "I see you've found the soul of this." He said. "Yeah." Marceline said, clutching her bear. "Well, too bad, you can't have it." He said, ripping the bear out of her hands. He put it under his hat and Marceline screamed in horror. "NO!" She screamed, falling to the ground. "My… Hambo…" She wept. Finn balled up his fist and faced Death. "What the CRAM, man? Does it make you happy to see a little girl cry?" Death shrugged. "I'll see you guys soon. Peace out." He said, and the quartet was not in front of Death any more. As soon as Finn saw where they were, he screamed like a little girl.

"The…. The…. Ocean!"


	7. Death of the Vampire Queen

Before I begin, I want to say that the Blood Rose was entirely BladeGuy9's. It was his, I just used the name! No hating!

"Th…The ocean?" Finn shrieked, practically beating Marceline into the ground. "Cool it, hero." She shouted, rubbing her head. "Deal with it! Oh, cram, that Death thing took way too long. We've only got 10 hours left!" Flame Princess shouted, and Finn breathed in deep. "Ice King, FP, you guys can fly, right?" Marceline said. They both nodded. "Okay, Simon, you take me, Flame Princess, take Finn. Fly over the ocean. Simon and Finn, stuff your ears with something so you can't hear the mermaids." Marceline instructed and Finn pulled out some wax from his pack.

"I've got my snowballs!" Said The Ice King, and Marceline let a single tear shed from her blue eyes. She realized everyone was staring at her, so she quickly toughened up. "Shut up." She grumbled, and Simon picked her up. Flame Princess put the white knight in her arms, after Ice King cast Flame Shield on him. They flew into the clear blue sky and Flame Princess looked down. There were hundreds of mermaids, all with inky black hair that spread across the water. Their eyes were red and they were incredibly pale. They were singing, but it sounded like high-pitched wails. "AGH!" Marceline clutched her head, the pain was too much for the little girl.

Flame Princess had to cover her ears, and she dropped Finn. She realized what she'd done as soon as he hit the water. Flame Princess dove after Finn, and realized her mistake as soon as she hit the water. Black spots ran through her vision, and she saw Finn being torn apart by the mermaids. A couple of them darted after Flame Princess, but she weaskly punched back. Above water, Marceline screamed "FLAME PRINCESS!" And jumped out of Simon's arms. Half way to the water, she realized she didn't know how to swim.

Marceline began flapping her arms wildly at the mermaids, while holding her breath. Her face shaded purple as she ran out of breath. She let go of her air and waited for death. Someone's firm arm grabbed her and they broke the surface. They must be strong, as they were in the air, and Marceline drifted off.

When she woke up, she felt the warm sun on her face. Something she'd never felt before. She moaned, and felt three faces staring at her. A blazing girl, a boy with no hat, and a blue man. "Oh… what happened?" She asked, feeling her head. "Finn? We're not in the ocean anymore." She stated blatantly. "Yeah." Finn coughed. "Did you… save us?" She asked Finn. "No, Simon did." He sighed. He was being replaced as hero of Ooo. "Thank you, Finn." She coughed, and her eyes threatened to close again. "Marcy, you were out for too long. We thought you'd died early." Flame Princess, now reignited, whispered. "What time is it?" She asked, sitting up. "We've got an hour left." Marceline collapsed back onto the ground. She was out cold.

"There's no way we can save her." Finn sighed, letting salty tears roll down his cheeks. "We can still help her." Flame Princess reassured him, but Finn made her back away. "NO! Can't you see, she's dead now and it's all my stupid fault! If I hadn't gotten jealous, Marceline would still be alive, you wouldn't have temporarily died, and I lost my hat!" He shouted angrily. "I've failed everyone!" He cradled young Marcy in his arms. "I'm sorry, Marcy." By some miracle, a teardrop landed on her chest, and a blue portal appeared out of nowhere. "Huh?" He asked, and the one person he didn't want to see came out. "Hey chumps." Said an all-too-familiar voice.

"ASH? HOW THE LUMP DID YOU SURVIVE?" He shouted, wielding his weapon. "Immortal, duh." He said, and looked at little Marcy, unconscious in Finn's arms. "I'll take that." He said, ripping the girl out of his arms. "NO!" Fin shouted. "Haven't you done enough?!" Ash rolled his eyes. "No. But I can teleport to Night Queen's castle. I can get the Blood Rose in less than 27 seconds." Finn pouted. "Fine." Ash threw the little girl on the ground and disappeared through the portal. Finn counted down, and the portal reappeared, Ash holding a rose the color of blood in his hand.

"I'm only giving it to you on one condition." He said, holding the flower out of Finn's reach. "Let me have her and have her be my girlfriend. I'm erasing every memory of you from her mind." He said, threatening to rip the flower to shreds. "NO!" Finn cried, holding the girl to his chest. He couldn't feel any breath or pulse from her. "It's too late anyways." He cried, the little girl's head dipped back, and Simon pushed his way to her. He held her to his chest.

"Marceline, is it just you and me

in the wreckage of the world?  
That must be so confusing for a little girl." He sang tearfully. "I remember you." Z

"I…. remember…" Marceline whispered so softly the crashes of the waves drowned it out. "Ash, give me the flower." He demanded, and Ash shook his head. "No way, chump." "The answer is no, now give me the flower." Ash shrugged. "Fine." Then, while Finn watched him, he ripped the flower to shreds. "WHAT THE LUMP, YOU IDIOT?!" Finn screamed tearfully. "Bye, chumps." Ash disappeared through the portal, and Finn wept. Even Flame Princess let a lava tear escape from her coal eyes.

"Goodbye, Marceline."


	8. Remembering

Finn wiped the tears out of his crystal eyes and looked around. Ice King was in tears, Flame Princess was beating herself my (mentally) about the incident, and Finn was depressed. There had to be something they could do. Finn put the little girl on the ground, and searched for the ripped up petals of the rose. He scrambled around looking for the petals. A couple were drifting out to sea, but Finn grabbed them before they could float away. Soon, he had all the petals of the flower. He tried to put them together like the bottles when Gunter had attacked everyone.

He had the rose roughly put together when Flame Princess came over. "What're you doing, Finn?" She sniffled, wiping her nose. "Trying to save Marceline." He said, determined. He delicately placed the flower in Marceline's hand and it briefly glowed. The little girl stired. "…Finn?" She whispered. Simon ran up to her and wrapped her in a hug. "Simon!" She cried. "What happened? Where are we?" Marceline asked, totally confused. "Well, we are stranded in the middle of the ocean on a tiny island, you could die at any second and Ash is out to kill all of us. Fun times." Finn sighed. "And I lost my hat!" Flame Princess rolled her eyes. "You're so much cuter without it."

Finn was suddenly struck with an idea. He drew a smiley face on the ground and pulled some bug milk out of his pack. He threw it on the smiley face and chanted, "MOLOSO YOVISCUM ET CUM SPIRITUM!" A huge fiery portal opened and Finn picked up Marceline. He and him companions walked into the Nightosphere.

None other than Hunson Abadeer met them. "Hello Finn, Hello other two people I don't know." Hunson said. "Mr. Abadeer, we need your help. Your daughter has been turned young and is going to die unless we can get her immortality back. Hunson took the amulet out of his pocket. "Well…" He shrugged. "No." Finn said like it was fact. Hunson shrugged. "Well, I have an idea. Let's go to the Flame Kingdom. My buddy Flame King can help." Flame Princess shrieked, "WHAT?" Then she composed herself and spoke up. "I know the way, can you re-open the portal, Mr. Abadeer?" Hunson opened the portal, and they were all teleported to the grasslands. The heat on their faces grew as they approached the Flame Kingdom.

Flame Princess casted Flame Shield on everyone. All blue, they barged into the castle. Flame King stood from his throne. "Ah! My daughter, welcome home!" He embraced his daughter in a hug. "Hunson, my old friend!" They hugged, and everyone was really confused. Especially Flame Princess. "Can you help? My daughter is on the verge of death and we need her immortality back." Flame King pondered for a second. "Let's go check the Royal Cabinet of Potions." They all headed up a molten stairwell and reached a lava cabinet. It was stock-full of random potion bottles and other medicinal/magical items. Flame King pulled one out and asked Hunson for something secretly. Hunson nodded and sunk his teeth into his daughter's neck. Flame Princess screamed as blood rushed away from her body and her skin turned grey. The little girl had been reborn into unlife.

Flame King opened the flask . IT contained a shimmering purple liquid. He tipped Marceline's head back, and her body began to stretch. It was pretty gross, her skin was bubbling and boiling. Steam rose into the already smoky air and soon Marceline was back to her normal age. She was unconscious. Everybody let a huge sigh of relief.

Flame King was the first to speak. "The potion I gave her will erase all of her memories since Ash came back. So don't talk about it." They all agreed. The Vampire Queen stirred, and everybody stared at her intently. "Oh. What happened? Where am I?" She rubbed her head, and Finn could see genuine confusion and innocence in her eyes. He would forever remember the little human girl he once knew.


End file.
